


Wilde Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, birthday gift fics, drouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Gray discovers a new pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilde Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Based on a scene in Episode 4 of _Penny Dreadful_ , Season 1, a gif of which appears in this fic.
> 
> Written on July 18, 2015, as a birthday gift for Mews1945.

The room is fraught with tension as they stand on opposite sides of the room. Dorian waits, surprised to be here in his home with Ethan, unsure of what the other wants from him. It's not often he spends time with other men, especially younger men not of his class, though class means nothing to Dorian Gray. What interests him is the mysterious and the unique, and Ethan Chandler is the epitome of those things.

Finally Ethan moves, crossing the room to where Dorian stands and reaches out to touch Dorian's shoulder. Dorian expects Ethan to say goodnight, and is already regretting their parting. Then Ethan's other hand shoots out, cupping Dorian's neck and pulling him close, covering Dorian's mouth with his, the American's lips rough and demanding.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/elwoodlovesirish029/Ethan%20and%20Dorian.gif.html)

Dorian is used to softer lips on his, and curvier bodies pressed against him, but Ethan's touch thrills him in a way he's never known before. The writer Wilde calls it "The love that dare not speak its name," but as his clothing is ripped off and scattered, as Ethan takes possession of his body, Dorian not only wants to speak that forbidden name aloud, but to shout it to the heavens.


End file.
